Perpetual Bond
by Manaxsavior
Summary: See the bond between God and God Eater come to fruition from the perspective of the crimson bracelet that starts it all.
1. Perpetual Bond

**Perpetual Bond**

_See the bond between God and God Eater come to fruition from the perspective of the crimson bracelet that starts it all._

I really didn't know what genre to put this in… If anyone knows a better pick, please tell me, XD.

This fic is going out of the realm of familiarity for me. I'm personifying the Aragami bracelet that everyone gets in the beginning of the game. Who knows? Maybe it _is_ alive. Next time you do a New Game, think about this fic, lol. So far, no one has done this for the God Eater section(None that I have seen) so I am proud to have started it! Hehe.

* * *

The doors opened with a loud burst of pressurized air. Footsteps echoed toward me as the machine I was encased in hummed in excitement. It was time. Another has come to me. Would he live to devour the gods? Or would he be devoured before it began?

I could tell this one was different. The smell was sweeter, more succulent than the others who have come before him. At the feel of his small trembling wrist on the metal contraption I felt like I could laugh. A _female_? How interesting. I will enjoy devouring you today…

Without warning, I clamped my fangs down on her alongside the machine I was confined in. Let me taste it—your blood, your flesh, your everything. I can feel your resistance, girl. It's increasing my bloodlust. I can hear your whimpers, and it's fuel for the fangs that are tearing open your skin.

But it's strange. I don't hear her crying—no begging. I release and press my fangs inside her again, eliciting another whimper but nothing louder. The resistance I felt once before has now changed to pressure on her wrist. I can imagine her nails creating angry red crescents on her skin. Oh, how I want to see them well up with her sweet, sweet blood.

She's mumbling something now. It's so quiet that even the echo of the room cannot catch it. The vibrations down her arm speak to me instead and I translate.

'Have you had your fill?'

Her words are soft yet steady—strong yet worn. I'm shocked. So shocked that I can feel myself easing up on her flesh. My comrades before me have spoken of the deep shame they felt when their masters begged for the process to stop and to end their torment. They spoke of masters that stared upon them in regret, scorn, and fear even after surviving their first ordeal as a God Eater. I have long since given up finding a master that will accept me and the destiny thrust upon them. And yet this girl has managed to…

The machine releases us both. I can feel all her tense muscles relax and her pulse was returning to normal. My tongue licks and heals the broken flesh around her wrist, as I infuse her with my cells. She's staring now with a satisfied smile on her sweaty visage.

I see… I will put my belief in you, God Eater. Let me see the new world you create through your eyes.

* * *

**A/N:** Ah…done… This turned out better than what was in my head surprisingly. I wonder if I should do another chapter in the view of the God Eater here. But as of this moment, this story is complete (Unless I get enough reviews to do another chapter. Hehehe). Sorry it's a little short but all I got to work with is a minute of the cutscene with no dialog. I challenge you all to do one as well, mwuahahahaha!

I'm still working on another SomaxFeMC oneshot, so look out for that one too.


	2. Filling the Gaps

**Filling the Gaps**

Wow. Sequel. I gotta thank the reviews that spurred me to continue it. I might clear up a few of my theories here, too. I'll probably do an epilogue to _Fly Me to the Moon_ as well eventually. Anyway, this is what's going on with the God Eater during the process. Feel free to imagine the character as your own (If you're female, great! If you're male...improvise, XD. Sorry guys but I hope you still like it!)

* * *

This was it. There was no turning back. The heavy steel doors shut tight behind me, making the room hiss and rumbled with the pressurized lock. I frowned. If that door was that heavily armored then whatever awaited me must be… I shuddered to think about it. Instead, I held my head up high and walked towards the center of the room. My eyes flitted to the narrow viewing window above.

"Sorry to keep you. Let me welcome you here to humankind's last fortress, Fenrir."

The director's voice echoed through the armored room from the speakers. This compatibility test as they so _clearly_ explained was simple. Place your hand on the contraption, take a deep breath, and relax. It didn't seem hard. I steadied my breathing after realizing it picked up and hesitantly placed my hand on the hilt of the blade in the machine.

Five seconds. Ten seconds. Nothing—

_Slam!_ The machine came crashing down on my arm with a loud metallic clang. I expected a sick, crunching sound from broken bone, but all I heard was a strange slurping and chewing sound. Was the machine…devouring me? Every survival instinct in my body told me to run—to get away, even if it meant cutting my arm off. But no. I've done enough running in my lifetime.

Back in the ghetto, the local boys would dream of becoming God Eaters. Dads would leave and come home every so month with stories of glory or courage. The lonely flocked to the single men that had the time to visit. Meanwhile the other women were always waiting. Waiting for a friend, boyfriend, or husband. When the call finally came asking for myname, a _girl's name_, I was filled with mixed feelings. Horror at the thought of fighting the monsters that terrorized humankind. Pride that I was chosen out of everyone in the ghetto as a potential candidate for New-type God Eaters. Hope that I can be the protector instead of the protected. Fear that I could die any moment, be it from the monsters that roamed the world or the Oracle Cells that would fight with mine after each injection.

This first one is already proving to be…difficult.

The bracelet didn't just feel like it was sawing into my arm. It was devouring it! Each slither felt like it was lined with saw-like teeth. Each lick was accompanied by stabbing pains that suspiciously felt like fangs. Each breath felt like burning acid on the sensitive flesh under the machine. Yet despite the pain I felt something else. It was almost as if the machine or whatever was devouring me was resonating in my head.

Emotions that didn't belong to me flooded my body. Loneliness. Pity. Remorse. And above all, hunger—hunger for so much more than mere nourishment. All of them seemed to emanate from the machine clamped down on my wrist. I whimper more from this onslaught more than the burning pain on my flesh.

"I see… So that's it…" I whispered and eased the pressure from my nails on my skin. I smiled down at the machine, not caring how absurd it looked. Oracle cells… They weren't simply mindless cells that gave humans superhuman strength. They had minds of their own. They could think. They could hurt. They could feel. If that's truly the case then I will do whatever I can to acknowledge your existence. Not only as an asset but also as a partner. "Have you had your fill?"

The terrible tearing of my skin momentarily ceased. Perhaps it was in shock? I could feel it now. Hesitation. Trepidation. Consideration. It was testing me for doubt and selfish trickery. I had no such room in my heart for such thinking. In a world where the world has ended and humanity is on the brink of destruction, I refuse to give into such a vulgar way of living—of surviving. I will stand on my own two feet and stare whatever fate humanity must face head on.

The machine eases up and reveals a crimson red bracelet around my wrist. So _you're_ the one that I was speaking to? I felt something slither beneath the bracelet where metal made contact with flesh. This time there was no saw-like abrasion. Instead it was warm and apologetic—like a cat's tongue after it scratched you up. I grabbed the sword on the machine table instinctively and lifted it with ease. A black claw-like appendage rose from the bracelet and connected me with the God Arc, sealing the contract between human and God. I smiled at the bracelet.

Will a human turn into a god? Or a God turn into a human?

We'll just have to find out, won't we?


End file.
